The Aftermath
by Fremi0neF0rever
Summary: After the Curtis brother's parents die in a car crash, the three are left with only each other so when Darry's girlfriend starts hitting Pony and telling him it's all his fault, will they be able to get through it? Warning! Sensitive topics, abuse
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I've wanted to write this for a while. This is my first Outsiders fic as well as my first one on this site so reviews would be greatly appreciated. If this story ends up going the way I plan there may be some sensitive topics later on. That being said this story is not 100 percent cannon but I'm trying to keep everything I can. I sadly do not own The Outsiders and even if I don't say so every chapter nothing will change and I still will have no rights. **

_Chapter 1: _

(Ponyboy's POV)

As soon as I walked out of the dark secluded bedroom my brother Sodapop and I share, I instantly regretted it. But no matter how much I wanted turn around and go back into hiding, I knew that I couldn't. Soda and Darry were hurting too and the uncharacteristically quiet members of our gang I was so desperately trying to avoid at the moment were there for the sole purpose of making us feel better; I took a deep breath and walked out towards the gang not even bothering to grease back my shoulder length hair on the way.

The quietness of the room just made everything more real. Mom would usually be finishing up dinner right about now while Dad hung up his coat after work and played poker with Soda and Steve. I would normally have to block out the noise from the rest of the gang outside playing football which usually just ended in everyone teaming up on Darry who always won anyway. Eventually he would convince me to play then Johnny and I would join his team; no one could convince me to play anything today.

I spotted Soda first, crying on the couch next to Darry who was running his fingers through Soda's hair, obviously trying to stay strong although it wasn't really working. The rest of the gang was just sitting there sadly not knowing what to say. I swallowed, ignoring their gaze as I made my way towards my brothers who immediately moved over making room for me to sit between them. I sat down and the silent tears that had been streaming down my face all week turned into full on sobs as Soda wrapped his arms around me clutching onto me like a lifeline. As I held onto him tighter I felt Darry's large hand on my back rubbing it gently.

I don't really know how long we had been there but it must have been a while since I eventually cried myself to sleep right on the couch. The next thing I knew Darry was placing me in my bed and kissing my forehead softly. I could tell he thought I was still asleep when he sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and started crying. "They're really gone." I heard him mumble as he ran his fingers through my hair "What am I gonna do?"

"We'll figure something out." I replied quietly as I curled into him, my eyes still closed. "You can still start college in the fall, they'll probably find a good home for me and Soda.." Darry held me closer as I trailed off.

"No one's putting either of you in a boy's home. Soda's not going to school anymore so he can start working; no one's going to take my kid brothers away from me, you dig?" I sat up a bit crying harder as I buried into my oldest brothers chest like I would when I was little. He held me until I fell asleep again laying me back down on the bed.

(Darry POV)

I laid Ponyboy back down in bed being careful not to wake him back up, the poor kid needs his rest. It really wasn't fair; Pony isn't even 13 for a few months yet and Soda's still a kid himself. Heck, even I'm only 19! Now I'm responsible for my two kid brothers and I have no idea what I'm doing to be honest.

One of those people from child services came to the funeral today. They couldn't even give us a few days to say goodbye to our parents before showing up and unnecessarily scaring Pony. I not so politely told her that she couldn't take my brothers away from me over my dead body. I'm completely terrified, but I would just have to find a way to make this work. My brothers needed me and I was going to be there for them. It would be weird taking the place as their guardian but it had to be done and there was no way I was letting someone else do it.

Just then Soda stumbled into the bedroom his eyes red and puffy from crying and his hair a mess. He didn't say anything as he climbed into bed wrapping his arm around Ponyboy protectively and closed his eyes crying again. I sighed putting a hand on his shoulder watching as he fell asleep and decided to just stay there falling asleep with my kid brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm so glad you guys like the story so far! I'm going to try and post as often as I can probably 3-4 times a week depending on my schedule. Still no Soda's POV I'm going to work that into the next chapter for sure. Please review and let me know what you think. I sadly do not own The Outsiders.**

(Ponyboy's POV)

When I woke up the next morning it was later than usual. Darry and Soda were already awake and I could smell breakfast on the table. I sighed forcing myself out of bed and slowly walked into the kitchen where I found my brothers. "Hey honey." Soda walked over to me pushing my hair out of my face "How are you holding up this morning?" I just shrugged walking over to sit down on the couch as Darry followed behind me.

"Hey kiddo." He took a seat next to me keeping his strong mask although I could see right through it. "It's all gonna be ok. I have to go sign some papers today about becoming you and Soda's legal guardian how 'bout you come with me? I don't want you here by yourself and Soda won't be home." I just nodded leaning into him as I tried not to cry, if Darry and Soda weren't crying there was no reason I should still be.

"Awe Pone come here." Soda had made his way to the couch and wrapped his arms around me real tight as I buried myself into Darry's chest. I still didn't cry though, I couldn't. I had to, but couldn't. "It'll all gonna be ok honey." I felt Soda hold me tighter as I broke down getting tears on Darry's shirt and tried to pull away.

"It's fine." Darry whispered softly still holding me and Soda. "It's ok Pone. Or, it will be." I could have sworn I saw tears running down Darry's face. He hadn't even cried at the funeral, he just sort of stood there with his hands in his pockets but he was definitely crying now.

I nodded and buried back into my oldest brother's chest as the three of us sat there comforting each other. Things were never going to be the same but at least I always knew I'd have my brothers with me through everything and having that knowledge almost made me feel better. I almost hadn't noticed Darry gently grabbing my hand and moving it back down to my side. I groaned inwardly knowing I was going to have to break that habit all over again.

(Darry POV)

I just sat there hugging my kid brothers trying to stay as strong as possible for them. I couldn't go around crying I had to be the responsible adult now and that terrified me. I'm not an adult yet, I'm not even 20! I'm just a kid and I know I'm going to make mistakes but I have to make sure whatever those mistakes are won't hurt Pony or Soda's future.

Speaking of Pony I had just noticed his current position. Ever since Ponyboy was a little kid he would bite his finger nails; he only ever bit his thumb nails though so it always looked like he was sucking his thumb. As he started school not only was he a greaser, but he got picked on all the time because everyone thought he sucked his thumb which was babyish according to Pony's classmates. He had come home crying one day and that just about broke our hearts. From then on we had tried everything to get him to stop but he just couldn't until recently. Mom and Dad were shocked although Soda and I think it has something to do with him starting smoking. I guess it was because of everything going on that his thumb was right back in his mouth. Soda and I shared a knowing glance before I gently went to move my brother's hand away from his mouth knowing he'd have to find a new way to get rid of his bad habit.

(Ponyboy's POV)

"W-we should eat before breakfast gets to cold." I nodded standing up as I walked over towards the table. Darry and Soda were hot on my heels until we heard the door creak open and all three of our heads turned. "Hey I just found out this morning." Dallas Winston stood in our doorway looking at us, me in particular, sadly. "How are y'all holding up?"

"You're out early Dal." Two-Bit had made his way in after him "Were you a good little greaser? Eat all your fruits and veggies?" Leave it to good ol' Two-Bit to make attempts at humor at a time like this. Dally nodded giving his a sarcastic reply before looking back over at us and the two of them sat down quietly as others slowly trickled in none of us being our usual selves. I just really wanted things to go back to the way they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm shocked how many people actually like this story already! Please review so that I know how I'm doing and if you have any comments or ideas let me know. I do not own The Outsiders.**

(Ponyboy POV)

Later that afternoon I was sitting in Darry car as he drove towards the local police station to meet with the child services agent and get those papers signed. I just stared down nervously this having been my first time in a car since I heard of my parents' crash and I knew Darry could tell I was nervous because he drove slower than normal and kept looking over at me. I sighed in relief when we got to the station getting out quickly as Darry followed behind. "Listen Pony." He put a hand on my shoulder stopping as we reached the door. "No matter what they say in there everything will be fine. I won't let anyone take you or Soda away you dig?" I nodded realizing I had been chewing on my thumb nail again and took it out of my mouth before opening the door nervously, instinctively moving closer to my brother.

We sat there for a while as they asked Darry questions about himself and if he would be able to support Soda and me. After what felt like forever the lady motioned Darry and I into the other room and I felt him pull me up squeezing my shoulder gently. "You see Little Colt? I told you it would all be ok." I wiped my eyes nodding not even realizing I was crying as I went with them into the other room. Darry signed the papers and smiled wrapping his arm around me as we headed back towards the car. "It's ok Pone." I nodded getting in the front seat as we headed home.

Once we got home Soda wasn't there yet. However I did see Katherine's car, the girl Darry has been seeing for a while. We walked inside and I said hi to Katherine before heading up to my room. She smiled back giving Darry a kiss telling him it would all be ok as I left. I'm glad Darry has her, he needs a nice girl like her to get him through this. He's always trying to be strong for Soda and me it's good he's able to let go too.

(Katherine POV)

Darry just told me about his and Ponyboy's trip to get him custody of his two brothers. I would never tell him this but it upset me that he kept them. Sodapop is alright I guess but I've never been crazy about Ponyboy. Now he would just be taking up all of Darry's time and spoiling everything he worked so hard for. Darry won't realize right away but I'll be doing him a favor getting his brothers in a boy's home. This way we can stay together and Darry can go to college and get a good job just like he always wanted.

(Sodapop's POV)

It was late when I got home, after midnight, but it was worth it. Steve had taken me to the DX where he works and somehow convinced his boss to take me on full time. He's a good buddy. Darry was still sitting up in the armchair when I got in. I could tell he wasn't to thrilled about me needing to work full time but after hours of going through numbers I could never understand he finally agreed we needed the second income. Besides, I wasn't doing anything useful with my time anyway. I'm too dumb for school and I like working on cars. I yawned climbing into bed hoping Ponyboy would be able to sleep through the night without nightmares as I wrapped my arm around my baby brother going to sleep.

(Ponyboy POV)

I laid there awake for hours with my eyes closed just thinking about mom and dad. I heard Soda come in and moved closer into him finally falling asleep with his arm around me although it didn't last long. A few hours later I shot up painting, Soda right on top of me as I flung my arms around my brother tightly. "You ok Pony?" Darry threw open the door looking over at me clinging onto Sodapop and gave him a look before heading back to his room. It took a while for Soda to calm me down and he threw his arm back over me holding me real tight as he drifted back off. What terrified me more than anything was the fact that I could never remember my dreams, just the terrifying feeling they gave me. I curled into my brother's side shakily trying to forget the dream for tonight and get back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again! I love all the reviews and alerts I'm getting! And yeah Katherine kind of scares me too. Keep reviewing! Do I own the Outsiders? Does Dally started a youth group where everyone, greaser and soc, gets in a circle and talks about their feelings? (The answer's no to those of you who couldn't figure it out :p)**

(Sodapop POV)

Darry came in and woke me up at the crack of dawn the next morning so I could get ready for work. He still has a few more days off because of everything going on but since I just started I still have to prove myself and what-not, meaning if I don't show up today I don't get the job. It's like school; everyone has to show up on the first day with their fancy new outfits. That being said, I rolled out of bed sluggishly and made my way to the shower. Pony was already awake when I came back in for my DX shirt, and was sitting up on the bed. Most people would think he was fine but having been his big brother for almost 13 years now, I knew better. "Hey baby, you ok?" I asked softly sitting next to him. I didn't wait for a response; I just pulled him into my arms as he cried.

"It's Tuesday." He looked up at me "It's officially a week, a whole week Soda. They've been gone for a week." I swallowed pulling him back into me as I blinked back tears. I missed them too, so much. Seeing my baby brother there trying unsuccessfully to fight back tears made me remember just how young he really was. Darry and I tend to forget that even though he hangs around with the rest of us, he's still just a kid.

Just then, Darry started pounding on the door again saying I'd be late if I didn't hurry up. I threw on my DX shirt as quickly as I could and gave Ponyboy one last quick hug before running out of the bedroom, downing a glass of chocolate milk and grabbing a piece of toast before making my way to Steve's car which was parked out front.

(Ponyboy POV)

I sniffed quietly and wiped my eyes making my way out for breakfast. Darry turned around looking upset and I could tell he had been thinking the same thing as me thing morning. 12 was just too young to lose your parents. Heck, any age was too young but Darry, Soda, and I still needed them. I walked up next to Darry who in turn sighed wrapping an arm around me. "Its gonna be ok kiddo, now come on its time to eat." I nodded following him into the kitchen and sat down but I didn't really eat anything.

Katherine was coming over later that day which always made me nervous. I was glad Darry had her, she had really a big help and was there for him but she just made me uneasy, I couldn't explain it. Darry had to go out and he didn't think I should be home alone just yet. Although I stay home alone all the time he was persistent so I gave in knowing he was going through a lot too right now and it would make him feel better.

Katherine came in a short while later while Darry and I were finishing up the dishes from breakfast. She smiled sweetly and gave Darry a quick kiss before he looked at the clock and grabbed his jacket, ruffling my hair as he walked out the door. I looked over at Katherine who just glared at me the second Darry was gone and started biting on my thumb nail nervously.

"You're ruining his life you know." She whispered walking towards me. "Everything he's ever worked for down the drain in a matter of days just because of his stupid kid brothers. If he wasn't stuck with you he could have been happy, could have gone to college like he's always dreamed of. Now where is he?" She was right. I may be the one who was skipping a grade next year but Darry was smart. He was also a great football player, good enough to get a scholarship. When I was a kid I used to tell everyone my brother was going to play for the NFL one day. Now his future was gone all because of me. He couldn't go to college so he'd never be able to get a better job and forget football. He had to look out for Soda too but it wasn't the same. Soda has a full time job now; Darry could have worked through college without me and gone somewhere local. He could have a great life that didn't involve giving everything away to raise his two kid brothers.

When Soda got home from work that night Katherine left and I retreated to our room thinking about what she said. She just kept repeating the same things all day. Some brother I am, no wonder Darry loves Soda so much more than me I've never been anything more than a nuisance. He couldn't mind taking in Soda because they've always been close and he can help out with the bills. I'm nothing but their stupid kid brother who is holding them back.

(Katherine POV)

I smiled telling Sodapop Ponyboy would be fine and he probably just missed their parents as I walked out the door. In order to get them gone I had to start with Ponyboy. If I started telling Sodapop these things he was old enough that he'd see what I was trying to do and he realizes his older brother cares for him; Ponyboy was still young enough that this is all so confusing for him and he doesn't really understand yet. Also Ponyboy is obviously the other one's weakness. Sodapop would do anything for that kid and everyone knows it. I just have to get Ponyboy to believe he shouldn't be here and eventually his brother will follow leaving Darry to live his life the way he should be able to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What another update already? I know! Please keep reviewing and I do not own The Outsiders.**

(Sodapop POV)

I slowly pushed open the door to my and Pony's room and walked over taking a seat next to him. "Hey baby." I ran my fingers through his hair sensing his distress. For some reason I didn't buy Katherine's assumptions that he's just grieving "What's wrong?" He bit his lip looking up at me.

"Soda, are we really holding Darry back? I mean, if he didn't have us around he'd have been able to go to college and get a good job. His life is ruined all because of us, mostly me. I can't even take care of myself at all."

"Oh Honey that's not true." I pulled him into me tightly hating how small his voice sounded. "Darry loves you; he wouldn't want his life any other way I promise." How could he even think that? I would have to tell Darry what he's thinking when he gets home so he can talk to Pony. I just sat there rubbing his back as he cried into my chest. The poor kid was already sensitive enough he couldn't go around thinking Darry hated him. "Shh.. Pone its ok. You're making both of our lives better not ruining them, just go to sleep."

I sighed wrapping an arm around him protectively as he started to drift off closing my eyes myself. I don't know how Darry did it, this work thing was exhausting! I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow only to be woken up by Ponyboy thrashing around a few hours later. I hated that he had these nightmares; they were really starting to worry me, Darry too. Sighing, I woke him up and held him closely as he started shaking. "Come with me I'm pretty sure Darry's awake, besides he wanted me to wake him up if you starting having nightmares again. You two need to talk."

(Ponyboy POV)

Soda had me up and out of bed before I could protest, dragging me down the hall towards Darry's bedroom. He knocked on the door and pushed it open leading me inside. "Ponyboy you have another nightmare?" Our oldest brother put down the book he was reading and looked at us.

"He did but that's not what we need to talk to you about." Soda answered for me pushing me over towards him. "Go on Pone, tell Darry what you told me earlier." He smiled at me reassuringly. Usually Soda's smile can make me feel better about anything but there was no way I'm telling Darry. Not gonna happen ever.

"Come on kiddo." Darry sighed sitting up against the bed frame as Soda pushed me onto Darry's bed.

"Darry, we're not… I mean are we.. or am I..? I'm just.. I'm sorry I'm ruining your life Dare. If it weren't for us here you could have gone to college and gotten a better job. At least Soda can help with the bills and stuff, I'm just a burden ruining everything."

"Hey." Darry moved me so I was looking right at him, his face serious. "Ponyboy you are not ruining my life. Far from it, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you-you savvy? " I nodded as he pulled me and Soda in for a hug trying really hard not to start crying again. "Why don't you guys just stay in here with me for the rest of the night? Soda just don't wake us up when you go to get ready for work."

"You just really wanted to say that didn't you?" Soda chuckled but wrapped his arm around me lying down with me between him and Darry.

"I've had to get up every day while you two slept in, what do you think little buddy? Now go to sleep." His voice was firm but he was still smiling as he turned off the light laying back down.

I rolled out of Darry's bed the next morning a bit confused as to where I was but only for a second. I had slept in so Soda had already left for work and I could smell breakfast on the table. Walking out I noticed some one on our couch and frowned. Darry and Katherine were there practically sucking each other's faces off so I cleared my throat and they jumped. Darry was wearing his usual indifferent face but Katherine was glaring at me from behind him. I smiled sheepishly walking over to the kitchen and cut myself a slice of cake pushing it around with my fork.

"Ponyboy Curtis get that thumb out of your mouth." Darry's strong voice commanded as I looked down not even realizing I was doing it again. "When you're done eating go get dressed I have some errands to run and I need you to come with me." I nodded quickly finishing up my cake and that glass of chocolate milk and ran off to get dressed. When I came back into the room I looked around not seeing Darry.

"Where'd my brother go?" As I asked, Katherine slapped me hard across the face. "You did it again you little brat." She whispered venomously. "He could have gone out and had a nice day and you had to go ruin it; he shouldn't be running around doing errands for his kid brothers. He's waiting for you in the car go, and while you're gone I hope you think about what you and that other brother of yours are doing to Darry."

I just walked out as quickly as possible without letting Darry know anything was wrong as I climbed in the car. She was right I deserved it but I let it go for now and tried to enjoy the day with my brother, even if we were stuck food shopping. We were running low on gas so we'd probably even get to go see Soda.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again! Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys are great! But still I do not own The Outsiders. Not my best chapter but I wanted to get someone new's POV and this is important anyway. Also, I figured out how Darry's going to find out what's happening with Katherine already and it's a bit evil :D Keep reviewing!**

(Ponyboy POV)

Once we finally finished all those errands Darry had to run we headed over to the DX to get gas and check up on Soda. "Hey Soda!" I heard Steve call out amusedly as we pulled up "We got another car full of those good for nothing greasers!"

"Shut it Stevie." Soda laughed putting him in a headlock. "Hey Darry. Hey Pone, what are you guys doing here?" He grinned filling up the car.

We had gotten there just in time for his lunch break so the three of us headed to the Dingo to eat. Soda could obviously tell something was bothering me so I tried my hardest to make him think he was wrong. He gets people real well, especially me so when Darry walked off to the bathroom he confronted me. "You're not still thinking about what you told me last night are you?"

"What? No I'm fine Soda." I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I could tell he still didn't believe me. He just smiled sadly and nodded, wrapping an arm around me.

When we got back Darry flipped on the TV wanting to catch some football game so I sat down next to him on the couch after getting a beer. "Not even if your dreams kiddo." He shook his head taking the beer out of my hands putting it back in the fridge. Sighing I turned back to the TV trying to figure out what was going on. I've never really been to in to football I've always been more of a runner. Whenever the gang comes over for a game most of us juts run around like idiots trying to tackle Darry.

Darry was in the middle of explaining a play to me when I heard the door open. Turning around I spotted Katherine at the door and swallowed nervously as she walked over towards us and gave Darry a kiss. "Hey Darry. Hi Ponyboy how was your day out?" she gave me a sickly sweet fake smile sitting between me and Darry.

"It was good." Darry smiled at her "I missed you though. How was yours?" Luckily I was saved as Johnny Cade walked through the door looking for me.

"Oh I forgot Darry Johnny and I are going to see a movie I'll be home by 10." I got up quickly trying to avoid Katherine's glare directed right at me. "I'll just be a second Johnnycakes." I quickly ran off to my and Soda's room to grab my jacket not realizing who was following me.

(Katherine POV)

I watched Ponyboy get up and looked back over at Darry smiling. It wasn't fair all he had to go through, the sooner I help him get rid of these brats the better.

"I should go grab Pony's coat, I forgot to tell him I washed it." Darry got up giving me the opportunity to go talk to him again. I nodded to Darry with a smile before getting up and heading after Ponyboy to his bedroom.

"I hope you thought about our little talk today." I whispered careful no one could hear me. "Doesn't seem like it though since you're still having your brother do everything for you like an infant." I slapped him hard to get my point across. "And speaking of infants keep your damn thumb out of your mouth what are you four? Darry doesn't need to worry about your stupid habit that a kindergartener could break." When he kept biting on his thumb nail I whacked his arm hard away from him. "Now go before Darry comes in here, he has your coat."

(Ponyboy POV)

I bit my lip hard practically running out of the room grabbing my coat from Darry. "Come on Johnny let's go." I practically pulled him out the door as Katherine went back over to Darry who kept calling "10 o'clock Pony! 10!"

"Dang Ponyboy what happened?" Johnny asked quietly as we started walking towards the movie house. I just shrugged him off and kept walking but he stopped me looking at the bruise that was starting to form on my arm. "You have to tell Darry."

"Johnny he can't know." I looked at him seriously pulling my long sleeved coat on. "He really likes this girl and besides it was just today. I deserved it anyway."

"No Pone! I'm not letting you go through this too if you don't tell your brothers I will."

"Johnny no. It's my fault, just don't tell them. If it gets bad I'll say something, promise. I'll be fine. You can't tell them." I looked at him desperately and he sighed but nodded. I smiled gratefully and started walking again. "Thanks Johnny."

(Johnny POV)

She hit the kid! She actually hit him! Pony's got a loving family no one should ever hurt him, he's already been through enough as it is. I'll have to keep an eye on him; make sure she doesn't hurt him to bad because no matter what I promised, if she really hurts him I have to tell. I can't let him know what it's like. He's too pure to know, too gold.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update. My bedroom was being redone so I didn't have access to the chapter I wrote. I'll try and update more this week to make it up to y'all.**

(Chapter 7)

Katherine had been spending more and more time over our house the next few days which was making me extremely anxious. Soda kept shooting me concerned glances no matter how many times that I told him I was fine, that night in bed was no different. "Pone, please tell me what's wrong. I just want to help you baby."

"I wish Mom and Dad were here." It was true. If they were here they would be able to fix everything. I had been so nervous the past few days, I had no time to be sad nut I missed them so much. I really wasn't ready to say goodbye.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until Soda pulled me into him and I felt myself shaking in his arms. "Shh.. I know honey, I miss them too." It finally hit me, I was an orphan. My parents would never be able to just somehow make everything better ever again. They wouldn't be able to comfort me when I was hurt or sick. They weren't going to be home soon and ask us to tell them all the damage three boys could get into when their parents were out of town.

I started shaking harder, crying silently into Soda's arms. I clung onto him tightly not even caring that I was blubbering like a baby. I was only twelve years old and I was stuck all alone with no one but my brothers. They were great but they weren't Mom and Dad. "It's ok Pone."

"N-No its not." I cried harder "They're never coming back Soda. Never is a long time."

"It is. Too long." Darry had just walked into our room and was making his way over to us. "I already miss them. It's just weird to think we'll never see them again." I nodded sadly as Soda pulled him into our group hug. We stayed like that for a while until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning when I felt a cool hand against my forehead. "Lord Pony! You're burning up!" I groaned opening my eyes, my throat killed and my head felt like it was about to explode. All in all today just wasn't my day and it was still early.

Soda removed his hand from my forehead and left returning a few minutes later placing a cool rag on my head and holding a thermometer out to me. "Soda I'm fine…" he looked disbelieving, even more so when I started coughing painfully.

"Come on honey for me? Just let me take your temp."

"Fine." I huffed as he placed the thermometer in my mouth. Darry walked into wake Soda up for work I assumed and froze looking over at me.

"You feeling ok Pone?" he looked at the thermometer in my mouth before placing the back of his hand on my forehead like Soda just had. Finally, after about two minutes, Soda pulled the thermometer out of my mouth but Darry took it from him before he could see what it said. "103.2 Pony that's some fever you have there." He pushed me back into bed so I was laying down again. "I'll call Katherine and let her know I can't go out tonight. I'm staying with you."

"No!" I sat back up quickly looking at him. "I mean, you don't have to cancel your date I'll be fine."

"Not a chance kiddo. I'm staying with you today, you're more important." He looked at me and sighed "Now lay down and try to get some sleep. I don't want to, but I really have to run into work today. Soda what time do you get done?"

"Not until 7. But I can stop by during my lunch break." Soda smiled at me and ruffled my hair before putting his DX shirt on.

"Alright and I should be done by 4, Pony are you gonna be ok by yourself today?"

"Yeah Dar, I'll be fine. Maybe Johnny or someone will stop by later." I just hoped a certain person didn't stop by.

"Yeah good idea." Darry grabbed his tool belt and put it on. "Come on Soda let's go or we'll be late. Pony I'll leave everything you might need on the table. Call if you need anything."

I nodded and practically had to force them out the door. It seemed like I was lying there forever. Eventually I started thinking about random things, maybe I do have an over-active imagination. I thought about the country. What would it be like just to run off to the country? Darry wouldn't have to work so hard, Soda wouldn't have to work at all. I wondered who I would go with if I ever did leave; maybe Dally because he could get us out of anything. But then I wouldn't be able to get on without Soda… and Two-Bit would always be able to make everyone laugh and could swipe anything we needed. My head was throbbing so I finally decided to take a nap. A few hours later I woke up to the sound of someone opening the door.

I got out of bed ignoring my body's protests and walked out of my room to dins who else but Katherine standing there glaring at me. "You little bastard!" She had screamed hitting me hard in the stomach. "I can't believe you're still ruining everything!" She kicked me hard which was too much for my stomach to handle at the moment sending me crashing down to the floor emptying the contents of my stomach. "Now clean it!" She snapped, slapping me hard once more before leaving.

I went shakily over to the cabinet to get the cleaning supplies and was just grabbing the last of it when the door opened once again. Soda had come home for lunch and walked over taking the cleaning supplied away from me helping me up. "Come on honey get back in bed, I got this." He guided me back into out room and towards our bed resting the back of his hand on my forehead.

"You feel even warmer than this morning." He grabbed the thermometer off the table sticking it in my mouth. "I'll be right back. I'm going to clean that mess up you keep there." And with that he left. He came back in a few minutes later pulling the thermometer back out of my mouth "Not much higher but still worse."

Eventually Soda had to leave again. Johnny had stopped by after school though and saved me from boredom and brought my homework. "Hey Ponyboy I heard you weren't doing so hot." He sat down on the other end of my bed. "Katherine hasn't been here has she?"

"No I haven't seen her." It was times like this I wish I were a better liar. Johnny gave me a knowing look but let it go. I was glad I had a friend like him; I knew he'd always be there. I though back to earlier and decided that if I ever did run away it would be with Johnny.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the late replies I haven't been able to go in my room lately to write. But I have the week off from school next week so expect more chapters!**

(Ponyboy's POV)

When I got up the next day I was feeling better already. I was still feeling run down and wasn't all that hungry, but my migraine had gone down to a dull throbbing in my head and my throat was hurting a little less. I climbed out of bed making my way over to where Darry and Soda were sitting on the couch taking a seat between them.

Still warm." Soda sighed pulling his hand away from my forehead, "But you feel cooler than yesterday." I nodded leaning into him. I missed mom and dad; this was the first time any of us had gotten sick since they died and usually mom takes care of us and dad would come home from work early with a bunch of medicines.

"You gonna be ok by yourself again today kiddo?" Darry asked feeling my forehead too. "Soda's right you are still really warm even if your fever has gone down. Maybe I should stay home today…"

"No Darry really I'll be fine, really." He just sighed grabbing the thermometer as I started coughing violently and waited until I was done holding it out to me.

"We'll see Pone. If your temp's below 103 today I'll go but only if you're sure." I nodded shoving the thermometer into my mouth waiting for it to be done. I really hoped Darry went into work. We needed the money and he couldn't want to spend his time trailing around after his sick kid brother. "102.8" Darry shook his head taking the thermometer out of my mouth.

"That's still technically below 103. You said you'd go to work, you can't change your mind now that would be giving me and Soda a bad example." I grinned up at him, hearing Soda chuckle behind me.

"Alright. Alright. But call me if you need anything and you stay in bed today got it?" I nodded and he got up to get ready for work, Soda reluctantly trailing behind him. Once they were ready to go Soda led me to our room and smiled tossing me a book running his fingers threw my hair quickly before running out after Darry.

I sat in bed for a while reading until I eventually fell asleep. I didn't wake up until a few hours later darting towards the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach; I hated being sick. Once there was nothing for my stomach to get rid of I got a glass of water and was headed to walk back to my room when I heard the door open. Turning around I saw who else but Katherine standing in the doorway and making her way towards me with an evil smirk on her face.

I swallowed walking away from her but she grabbed my arm tightly, throwing me to the ground. I looked up going to stand but she knocked me back down again with full force. "I warned you Ponyboy." She spat punching my face as hard as she could, "if you didn't leave Darry alone I'd make you." She kicked my hard in the ribs before digging the high heel of her shoe into my side. "Darry needs to live his life the way he should. He needs to be with me and going to college. Not taking care of his two kid brothers and I'm going to make sure he doesn't have to deal with either of you." She kicked me again beating me as hard as she could until I blacked out.

(Steve POV)

Soda had asked me to stop by his house before I went to work to check on his stupid kid brother so I walked up to the front door with Johnny letting us in. Usually, I would never go see how the stupid tag-along was doing but I tried to at least be civil with him for Soda's sake. The kid and I have never really been crazy about each other, I thought he was annoying and always followed us everywhere but he was Soda's kid brother.

Sodapop Curtis has been my best friend since we was 6 and I don't plan on anything changing that, even some dumb kid. We were always messing around wrestling and roughhousing, and that's how I liked it. I hate how all these social workers are constantly down Darry's back. I don't know what I would do if they took Soda to some random home who-knows-where. He's the reason I hang out with these idiots and the only reason I can put up with the kid. Besides, I know he couldn't function without his brothers, both of them; just because I'm a greaser doesn't mean I don't have a heart. But when I walked into the Curtis house there were two things that made me want to murder that bitch Darry was seeing.

The kid was lying on the floor unconscious looking like he'd been jumped. He looked like shit and you know it had to be bad if I felt protective of him. The gang was going to have a cow when they heard about this! Dally just got out of the slammer, but I have a weird feeling he's gonna be back in any day now. Looking over at Johnny, I realized he was a wreck, shaking and all. I just told him to go out and get Darry and Soda, tell them it's an emergency. I wondered how Soda was gonna react when he saw the kid. That tag-along brother of his was everything to him, you'd think he was some kind of god or something the way Soda looks at him. But then I heard the voice of that bitch and turned around to face her furious.

She was on the phone with social services not realizing I was there, and was trying to report an unfit guardian for abuse. Practically shaking with anger, I walked over ripping the phone from her hands and told the lady on the phone she was wasting her time and I'd report this bitch to the police for trying to pin the blame on an innocent family thanking god she hadn't had the time to give any names.

Slamming the phone into the receiver, I turned to face her practically fuming and hit her with all my strength not caring that she was a girl. She had tried to get Soda taken to a boy's home! "Look at me!" I snapped pulling her up by her shirt "Darry and the rest of the guys are coming back now to deal with you. After that, if you ever get near the Curtis's again you will severely regret it." She nodded nervously as Soda led the gang in, Darry hot on his heels running over towards Ponyboy. I'd never seen that level of fear and anger on any of their faces before as Soda lifted the kid in his arms crying.

"S-Soda?" Pony had blinked looking up weakly as my best friend just held him tighter. Darry sighed in relief and the second he realized his brother was ok his face turned to anger as he went into full 'superman mode' turning towards Katherine.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm back! Sorry for the delay; I was sick last week which normally would mean I'd updating more but I just spent the whole weekend watching reruns of How I met Your Mother. So my long weekend to update a lot got ruined but I promise to make it up to y'all.**

(Darry POV)

I ran quickly into the house followed by Soda and made my way to where Ponyboy was lying on the floor. I couldn't even believe it when Johnny and Soda came running up to me at work telling me a rushed version of what happened. I never would have thought anyone could do something like that to my baby brother, especially knowing all he's been through after Mom and Dad died

I walked up next to Pony and kneeled down next to him and Soda who was holding our brother in his arms and started to run my fingers through his hair. He looked horrible and it terrified me. I had promised myself when our parents died that I wouldn't let anything happen to them and I went and brought the problem into our home!

Just then Pony started to wake up and I sighed in relief. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to him. As soon as I saw my baby brother start to sit up my fear had been replaced by anger as I turned furiously towards Katherine. I stood up almost automatically and took a step towards her and before I knew she was cowering underneath me as I gripped onto her shirt tightly. "Get out of my house." I growled throwing her harshly on the floor "And if I ever catch you anywhere near either of my brothers again you will deeply regret it." She just sat there so I pulled her up throwing a punch her way before sending her out the door before rushing back over to Pony.

(Sodapop's POV)

I looked up as Darry punched Katherine and suddenly felt the urge to do the same, but my brother needed me. "Soda?" Pony called out weekly as I tightened my grip on him. "You'll be ok baby." I whispered holding him close as I looked around the room. Darry was still standing there looking ready to kill someone; Steve and Two-Bit looked like they didn't know what to think and Johnny was standing there terrified. It was then that I realized I had no idea where Dallas had gone off to and judging by the look Steve was giving me, he just realize the same thing.

"Where's Dally?" I asked looking around the room again hoping I had just missed him. I'm sure he was here when we got to the house so he definitely knows what happened to Pony which can't be a good sign.

"I'll go look for him." I heard Johnny call out loudly for it being him. I just nodded as Darry took Pony out of my arms and carried him towards our room. "I'll come with you."

(Johnny's POV)

I should have told them earlier. If I had told them back when I first found out like I was going to Pony wouldn't be in this situation. He shouldn't have to go through this and now Dally's run off who knows where.

Soda and I kept running looking for Dally and we eventually found him in the lot surrounded by a bunch of Socs and Katherine who was in some other Soc's arms. I looked next to me and realized Soda was walking furiously towards Katherine. "Dally come on they're not worth it." I sighed in relief as Soda tried to persuade Dallas not to fight them.

"Yeah come on Dal, you can't afford any more time in jail." I probably sounded a lot braver than I felt but luckily he listened.

"Let's go check on the kid." he started to walk away but quickly turned around punching the Soc. Katherine was standing with hard in the jaw and kicked him to the ground. "Let's go."

(Sodapop's POV)

I nodded looking over at Katherine one last time trying to resist the urge to punch her myself. I looked from her to the Soc. she was standing with one more time and clenched my fist. I'm usually an easy going guy but the fact that she was standing in Paul's arms and just kissed him really made my blood boil. So I stormed off before I could do something that got Pony and I shipped off to some boy's home behind Johnny and Dally.

When we got back to the house I went straight to mine and Pony's room to check on him and sat down next to Darry. "Where was she?" Darry looked like a mixture of upset and furious with himself and I felt bad. We should have known something was wrong with her. I knew something was bugging Pony, I should have forced him to tell me what it was.

"She ran off to find Paul." I bit my lip waiting for his response. Darry and Paul had been good buddies back in high school, always playing football and all that. They were almost like me and Steve. "With a bunch of other guys from the old football team. Mostly Socs."

Darry scowled looking back over at Pony. I felt bad for him, not only did his brother get hurt by his girlfriend, but all his old buddies backed her up as she did it. "That's it." He looked up at me as soon as he was sure Pony was back asleep. "We're calling a rumble."


End file.
